The Busiest Birthday
by Cose8888
Summary: Happy Birthday Amano Ichigo! This short story was about Ichigo's birthday and she is really busy, she can't understand if why should she busy in her special day. So let's know the great birthday story.
1. Studying in my Birthday

**Happy Birthday Ichigo! Today is January 5, 2017 and I'm really excited to write her birthday story, so let begin but for other authors just please write a new story about her birthday.**

Studying in my Birthday

It was morning and today is Ichigo's birthday when she was in middle school, she and her partner were still sleeping until Rumi waked her roommate, Rumi said "Ichigo wake up! Today is your birthday" She open her eyes then Rumi greeted "Happy Birthday! Here is a strawberry cake in the table so you can eat here in the room" Ichigo stand up and said "Thank you Rumi! It makes me really glad" Vanilla is already awake and this spirit was also happy for her until Ichigo ate her cake, she said "It's delicious! Who cooked this?" Her roommate replied "It's me, I just want you to be happy today" Even Rumi ate some they are really excited. After eating, Ichigo prepared for school luckily she has few more hours left before classes start until Rumi said "Hey Ichigo! I need to go now, I need to do something and Happy Birthday again" She did not wait for her reply then Rumi closed the door but now it is time for Vanilla to talk, the spirit said "Happy Birthday! You need to be beautiful today" She replied "Thank you Vanilla, I'm really excited this day even though my family can't come" She is already prepared for everything. Later, Ichigo is already in the classroom suddenly her classmates greeted her in unison "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" She replied "Thank you everyone" Unexpectedly, the sweet princes went to her and Hanabusa said "Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl" Andou also said "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" But Kashino greet her in a soft tone with his blushing face "Umm… Happy Birthday Amano" The birthday girl replied "Thank you, but what's the problem Kashino? You look so tired" He replied "Just accept it because this is the way I speak" Even the sweet spirits greeted her, everyone are already in their chairs until their professor came and said "Good morning class" The class stand up and greeted him "Good morning sir" They sit down again and the professor greeted "Thank you, but I want to say Happy Birthday Amano! I hope you will have a good day" She replied "Thank you sir!" The lesson started but Ichigo was only thinking about her birthday until she thought herself "Why do I need to study in my birthday?" The lesson continues. Time went by, it is already cooking class and everyone was in their cooking stations until Ameya-sensei went inside the classroom and greeted "Good morning to everyone" The class greeted "Good morning sensei" Then Ameya said "Alright, but Happy Birthday Amano! We will have an activity and it's related to your birthday" Some students are whispering to each other and the professor continued "Stop talking! This is the activity, since it's Amano's birthday you should make a birthday cake, you should also write a greet in it but please put Amano's name. This is by group so your time starts now!" There are many students that start baking then Kashino complained "Why should this be related to this cake pig?!" Ichigo replied "Why are you teasing me?!" Andou stopped them "Stop! We should make the cake now!" Team Ichigo started baking. Hours passed, everyone was already finished then Team Ichigo will already present their work the cake was a strawberry cake and there are toppings of small chocolates with a greeting written 'Happy Birthday Ichigo! From the Sweet Princes" Ameya-sensei tasted it and said "It's delicious! As expected from your group, you got a perfect score. By the way, Happy Birthday Ichigo!" She replied "Thank you" Then the class are out for lunch. It's already lunch time, the Team Ichigo has a plan to eat together since it's Ichigo's birthday they are already eating until Hanabusa said "It's really a nice day" Andou also said "I'm really happy that it is your birthday" But Ichigo was looking sad until Kashino asked "Amano! What's the problem?" The sweet spirits are looking at her and she replied "Nothing, I can't understand why am I busy at my birthday" Kashino yelled "You are crazy! Because today is Thursday so it's school day" They all continued eating but Ichigo can't understand if why should she be busy today.


	2. Busyness Everywhere

**Hi guys! This is the last chapter for Ichigo's birthday, but work was all over. But we will hear their comments at the next chapter so let's continue the story!**

Busyness Everywhere

After class, Ichigo is sitting in the bench until Rumi shouted running to her "Ichigo!" She replied "Hi Rumi! What's up?" Her roommate explained "Ameya-sensei said that you should help in the 'Salon de Marie', because a part timer was sick today but even though you are a middle school you can still help. Are you going to accept this?" Ichigo replied "Alright, I think I should go there now" Rumi apologized "I'm really sorry, I know that you should have fun because it's your birthday" The birthday girl nodded and she quickly went to her dorm room to prepare while her partner is following her. Later, Ichigo was already in the 'Salon de Marie' she was a waitress and she was very busy until Ichigo saw the Sweet Princes with their sweet spirits so she asked "Hi! What are you doing here?!" Kashino replied "To make your work hard of course" Ichigo yelled "Why don't you try doing my work?!" She continued working. It was already night when the shop closed, Ichigo was resting with Vanilla then Rumi went inside the room and greeted "Hi Ichigo!" She replied "Hello! Do I need to do something again?" Rumi said "Of course not, I will bring you to a place" Ichigo asked "Where?" Rumi replied "It's a secret" Ichigo stand up but her roommate put a blindfold in her eyes the two of them started walking with Vanilla. Later, Vanilla also know if where Rumi will bring Ichigo until they open a door when the 3 of them went inside, the lights are off so Ichigo take off the blindfold and asked "Why is it dark?" Rumi replied "You are so clumsy! Just turn the lights on" When Ichigo turn on the lights all of her friends greeted her in unison "Happy Birthday Ichigo!" She is already crying with joy then Andou said "Everything we did was a plan to surprise you" Kashino continued "Even making your day busy was also part of our plan" Ichigo said "Thank you to all of you! It makes me really happy" Until Hanabusa said "But there is one more little surprise" He gave her a phone that is ringing so the birthday girl answered it and the persons were her family, her mom greeted "Happy Birthday my daughter! I hope you will be happy this night, I'm sorry that we are not there with you because we are here in Paris to have a vacation" Her father also greeted "Ichigo! Happy Birthday! I miss you very much!" Even Natsume greeted her sister "Happy Birthday Sister! Just be happy always, alright?!" Ichigo replied while crying "Thank you everyone! I'm really happy that you all called me today" Then her mom said "Continue your party and we need to leave now" Ichigo said "Good bye mom! Take care" The call was ended suddenly Ichigo hugged everyone but when she hugged Kashino, he is really blushed then Hanabusa said "Let's start the party!" The party was really fun, everyone is there including Kana and their other classmates but until Kashino went outside but Ichigo followed him. Outside in the fountain, Kashino was looking at the stars then Ichigo said "Kashino! What are you doing here?" He replied "Nothing, I'm just wondering the stars" Ichigo sat beside him and said "I'm really happy this day, so thank you for doing this even though you hate me" Kashino replied while blushing "It's not a problem, and I really did not hate you. Actually, I care for you so I hope you will not think negative things" Ichigo put her head at his shoulder and close her eyes then she said "I love you as a friend" It cause Kashino blushing then he replied "Umm… Me too" It is such a beautiful night especially for Ichigo.


	3. Birthday Comments

Birthday Comments

 **Cose: All of the Sweet Spirits and Sweet Princes including Ichigo will tell everything they want to say. So let's start with our birthday girl who is already crying.**

 **Ichigo: Thank you very much Cose, it makes me really glad because they gave me a surprise birthday party. Another birthday story that I will wait for next year.**

 **Cose: Anything for you our birthday girl. So how about Kashino.**

 **Kashino: It's alright, but the last part was horrible! Why should she say 'I love you as a friend' it is really an ugly dialogue. Delete this story, please?**

 **Cose: You are very judgmental Kashino, maybe it's time to talk to Hanabusa and Andou.**

 **Hanabusa: It's nice! Especially when I said 'Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl' it's one of my greatest lines. Thank you very much.**

 **Andou: He is right, and everything was so gorgeous and fascinating. Just keep up the good work Cose!**

 **Cose: Thank you Hanabusa and Andou, It's your turn Sweet Spirits.**

 **Vanilla: It's a very beautiful story! I'm really happy that Ichigo is really glad in her birthday.**

 **Cafe: Thank you for the story that you make Cose. You did a very good job so I appreciated it!**

 **Caramel: It was a good story! Me and Andou are included and it makes me happy. Make more stories!**

 **Chocolat: I had to admit that I'm very interested in the story. I hope that you will make more stories including me and Kashino.**

 **Cose: Thank you for all your comments, it shows that Kashino is only the one who gave me a bad comment. You are so ugly Kashino!**

 **Kashino: Why?! It is true, you are a cake pig Cose!**

 **Cose: You are not respecting your author!**

 **Ichigo: Just stop! Guys just please review, favorite, and follow. Goodbye for now!**

 **Everyone except Ichigo: Happy Birthday Ichigo! We love you!**


End file.
